KIRK DOUGLAS Bär vom Gelderland
=KIRK DOUGLAS Bar vom Gelderland= Dane identyfikacyjne ---- ---- /SK-/CR-//SLO-/A-/-Ch Rodowód skrócony ---- pełny newfoundlanddog-database.net, Copyright: S.Kietzmann & B.Neuhaus ---- ---- Wystawy Wystawy 2007 Wystawy 2006 Wystawy 2005 ---- |- |} |- | Top-Lista |- |} ---- https://archive.is/20131015032129/img45.imageshack.us/img45/1836/niufek9053gj.jpg fot. morgens, Dogomania ---- Wystawy 2004 ---- |- |} |- | Top-Lista |- |} ---- *�?ódź, sędzia: Natalia Potiechina (Rosja) - psy klasa otwarta: 1., doskonała, CWC 35 pkt.; *Wels 2004: psy klasa otwarta 1., doskonała, CACA 20+15=35 *Bratysława Puchar Europy Środkowej i Wschodniej 2004: psy klasa otwarta 2, doskonała, ResCAC 16+10=26 *Tulln 2004: psy klasa otwarta 2., doskonała, Res.CACA 16+10=26 *Szczecin, sędzia Piotr Król: Psy klasa otwarta 4 doskonała 8 pkt. | Kraków, międzynarodowa, sędzia: Jan Gajewski (Polska) | psy klasa ptwarta: 1., doskonała, CWC, CACIB, , | 125 |- ---- RAZEM punktów do Top-Listy: 125+60+35+35+26=281 Kirk Douglas Bär v.Gelderland 24-12-01 PKP II 72459 Ellwart Artur 21-03-04 Ostrava NV Miklasová/CZ Otevřevá Výborný 1,CAC,NV,BOB Kirk Douglas Bär v.Gelderland 25-12-01 PKP II 72460 Ellwart Artur 25-04-04 MVP Č. Budějovice Vondrouš/CZ Otevřevá Výborný 2 , Res. CAC Kirk Douglas Bär v.Gelderland 24-12-01 PKP II 72459 Ellwart Artur 27-06-04 MVP Brno Václavík / CZ Otevřevá Výborný 1,CAC , res.CACIB Kirk Douglas Bär v.Gelderland 24-12-01 PKP II 72459 Ellwart Artur 05-09-04 MVP Ml. Boleslav Van de Broeck / B Otevřevá Výborný 3 Kirk Douglas Bär v.Gelderland 25-12-01 PKR II 72460 Artur Ellwart/PL 11-09-04 Praha KV MFK Möller Hansen/DK Otevřevá Výborný 1 , CAC Kirk Douglas Bär v.Gelderland 25-12-01 PKR II 72460 Artur Ellwart/PL 12-09-04 Praha SV MFK Möller Hansen/DK Otevřevá Výborný 2 , Ras. CAC Kirk Douglas Bär v.Gelderland 25-12-01 PKR II 72460 Artur Ellwart/PL 02-10-04 Poděbrady KV KNP Václavík/CZ Vítězů Výborný 3 74th International Dog Show Luxembourg / 31.3.- 1.4.2007 ( LUX ) rozhod�?í: Ilona Kroos (D) - feny, Hubert Kroos (D) - psi třída: šampionů V poznámka: MVP Brno / 11.02.-12.02.2006 ( CZ ) rozhod�?í: Ing. Luděk Novák (CZ) třída: šampiónů 4 letý �?erný pes harmonické stavby těla, typická hlava, prostorný hrudník, správné úhlení hrudních i pánevních kon�?etin, vyrovnaná povaha. V3 poznámka: MVP České Budějovice / 08.10.-09.10.2005 ( CZ ) rozhod�?í: Karel Hořák (CZ), Běla Sochorová (CZ) třída: šampiónů V1, CAC, CACIB, BOB poznámka: MVP České Budějovice / 23.04.-24.04.2005 ( CZ ) rozhod�?í: Ing. Jaromír Dostál, DrSc. (CZ) třída: šampiónů nenastoupil poznámka: NVP Ostrava / 19.03.-20.03.2005 ( CZ ) rozhod�?í: Ing. Luděk Novák (CZ) třída: vítězů V1, CAC, NV, BOB poznámka: MVP Brno / 12.02.-13.02.2005 ( CZ ) rozhod�?í: Miroslav Václavík (CZ) třída: šampionů V3 poznámka: Klubová výstava CAC Poděbrady / 02.10.2004 ( CZ ) rozhod�?í: Miroslav Václavík (CZ) třída: vítězů V3 poznámka: klubová výstava CAC NVP Ostrava / 20.03.-21.03.2004 ( CZ ) rozhod�?í: Miklasová (CZ) třída: otevřená V1, CAC, NV, BOB poznámka: Speciální výstava CAC Drnovice / 27.09.2003 ( CZ ) rozhod�?í: Libuše Ubrová (CZ) třída: otevřená 2,5roku, pes s pevnou masivní kostrou výborná hlava nuž. úplný, sv. hn. oko, výborná linie šíje výborný hřbet dostate�?. délky, prostorné předhr. a hrudník ,dobré uhlení, dobrá laková udržovaná srst dobře se předvádí V1, CAC poznámka: Bar vom Gelderland, KIRK DOUGLAS Kirk Douglas Bär vom Gelderland Anzahl Ausstellungen: 29 Ausstellung, Klasse, Richter Bewertung, Anwartsch. Bericht Dortmund Bundessieger 19.10.2002 Katalognr: 1634 Klasse: Jugend Richter: Christofer Habig (D) Bew.: V3 Anw.: -- 9 Monate alt, beste Ausreife für das Alter, sehr guter rahmen, vorzügliche Linien, sehr schöner Hals, mittlere Knochenstärke, typischer kopf, allerdings etwas offene Lidspalte, kräftiges Gebiss, sehr gute Kondition, vorzügliche Bewegung, super Haar und Wesen. IZH Hannover 26.10.2002 Katalognr: 254 Klasse: Jugend Richter: Lucienne Jasica Ditvoort (B) Bew.: V2 Anw.: -- 9 Monate alter Rüde, korrekte Schädellinie, Lefzen könnten besser anliegen, sehr schönes Gebiss. Gute Oberlinie mit geradem starkem Rücken, korrekte Unterlinie, gut im Stand vorn, könnte etwas mehr Winkelung in der Hinterhand haben. korrekte Rutenhaltung. Gutes Haarkleid. In der Bewegung etwas bodeneng und leicht unregelmäßig. Berlin Funkturm 29.03.2003 Katalognr: 287 Klasse: Jugend Richter: Carsten Lorenzen (D) Bew.: V1 Anw.: -- 15 Monate alter schwarzer Jungrüde von vorzüglicher Gesamterscheinung, kräftiger Kopf, sehr gute Fangproportionen, mittelbraune Augen, die in den Augenwinkeln offen sind, Scherengebiß, Ohren korrekt, vorzügliche Brustbreite und -tiefe, der Rücken ist gerade und fest, Rutenansatz und -länge korrekt, vorzügliche Knochenstärke bei sehr guter Winkelung der Vor- und guter Winkelung der Nachhand. Bewegungsablauf flüssig und frei, mit sehr gutem Vortritt und Schub, sehr gepflegt und gekonnt vorgeführt. Rassetypisches Wesen. Berlin-Lübars 30.03.2003 Katalognr: 11 Klasse: Jugend Richter: Klaus Rücker (D) Bew.: V1 Anw.: -- 15 Monate alter schon vorzüglich entwickelter harmonischer Jungrüde. Maskuliner Kopf, sehr gut geschnittene dunkelbraune Augen, Scherengebiß, korrekt angesetzte Ohren, vorzügliche Hals- Rückenlinie, die Brust ist in Breite und Tiefe bereits vorzüglich ausgeformt. Sehr gute Vorhandwinkelung, knappe Hinterhandwinkelung, vorzüglich gepflegtes Haarkleid, harmonischer Bewegungsablauf. Im Gesamtbild ein typischer tiefgestellter Rüde, für den ich mir etwas weniger Masse wünschen würde. Sehr freundliches Wesen. Dortmund Weltausstellung 31.05.2003 Katalognr: 12169 Klasse: Jugend Richter: Kari Järvinen (FIN) Bew.: vorzüglich Anw.: -- Very strong bodied young dog with an excellent head, excellent front, he could be a bit shorter in loin, strong bone, enough angulated behind, excellent coat, moves very well.-----Jungrüde mit sehr kräftige Körper und vorzüglichem Kopf, exzellente Vorhand, er könnte in den Lenden etwas kürzer sein, kräftige Knochen, hinten ausreichend gewinkelt, vorzügliches Haarkleid, bewegt sich sehr gut. Garding 28.06.2003 Katalognr: 16 Klasse: Offene Richter: Klaus Rücker (D) Bew.: V4 Anw.: -- 19 Monate alter, bereits sehr gut entwickelter schwarzer Rüde. Typvoller Kopf mit korrekten Proportionen. Sehr gut eingesetzte dunkelbraune Augen, Scherengebiß. Gewichtsbedingt etwas weicher Rücken. Brust in Breite und Tiefe bereits gut ausgeformt. Sehr gute Vorderhandwinkelungen, die Hinterhand dürfte ausgeprägter gewinkelt sein. Standardgerechter flüssiger Bewegungsablauf. Vorzüglich gepflegtes Haarkleid. sehr gut präsentiert. Sehr freundliches Wesen. Garding 29.06.2003 Katalognr: 65 Klasse: Offene Richter: Beatrice Schiatti (I) Bew.: vorzüglich Anw.: -- 19 months, very sweet expression, eyes are a little bit big, round and light, nice neck and shoulder, very solid topline and good underline, could have better angulations in the back, very easy movement, a little overweight today.-----19 Monate, sehr lieber Ausdruck, die Augen sind etwas groß, rund und hell. Schöner Hals und ebensolche Schultern, sehr feste Ober- und gute Unterlinie, könnte hinten besser gewinkelt sein, sehr leichtfüßiges Gangwerk, etwas dick. Dortmund 18.10.2003 Katalognr: 13 Klasse: Offene Richter: Frau Delauny-Robin (F) Bew.: vorzüglich Anw.: -- 22 month young black male, nice head in transformation, good proportions, good eyes, good teeth, good neck, good chest, would have prefer more front angulation, good topline, a little long body, correct rear angulation, good tail, good movement but needs more power.-----22 Monate junger schwarzer Rüde, schöner Kopf noch in der Entwicklung, gute Proportionen, gute Augen, gutes Gebiß, guter Hals, gute Brust, er sollte in der Vorhand besser gewinkelt sein, gute Oberlinie, etwas lang im Körper, korrekte Hinterhandwinkelungen, gute Rute, gutes Gangwerk aber es sollte kraftvoller sein. Dortmund Bundessieger 19.10.2003 Katalognr: 4034 Klasse: Offene Richter: Ilona Kroos (D) Bew.: vorzüglich Anw.: -- 22 Monate alter harmonisch aufgebauter schwarzer Rüde, typischer klassischer Rüdenkopf, gut geschnittene dunkelbraune Augen, knappes Scherengebiß, für das Alter schon sehr gute Brustbreite und -tiefe, sehr gute Winkelung in der Vorder- und Hinterhand, zum Typ vorzüglich passende Skelettstärke, das Gangwerk zeigt sich frei und flüssig, jedoch ganz leichter Bärentritt, gepflegtes schlichtes Haarkleid, liebes ruhiges Wesen. sehr gut präsentiert. Tulln (A) 09.11.2003 Katalognr: 0 Klasse: Champion Richter: Monika Blaha (A) Bew.: V1 Anw.:CACA Wels (A) 07.12.2003 Katalognr: 0 Klasse: Champion Richter: Erwin Deutscher (A) Bew.: V1 Anw.:CACA Berlin-Lübars 27.03.2004 Katalognr: 17 Klasse: Offene Richter: Dr. Sabina Büttner-Escher (CH) Bew.: V4 Anw.: -- 2 Jahre alter harmonisch aufgebauter Rüde mit vorzüglichen Kopfproportionen, etwas lange Ohren, vollständiges Zangengebiß, sehr gute obere und untere Linie, tiefe breite Brust, gute Schulterwinkelung, mäßige Winkelung in der Hinterhand, in der Bewegung ausreichender Schub und genügend ausgreifend, tiefschwarzes Schlichthaar, freundliches Wesen. Berlin-Funkturm 28.03.2004 Katalognr: 1530 Klasse: Offene Richter: Brigitte Greisler (D) Bew.: V2 Anw.:VDH-R-Ch 2 Jahre 3 Monate alter tiefgestellter typvoller schwarzer Rüde, freundliches Wesen, sehr gute Fellstruktur, sehr gute Kopfproportionen, Lefze sollte straffer sein, Scherengebiß, dunkle Augen, die Lidbindehaut im äußeren Lidrand sollte weniger sichtbar sein, sehr gutes Pigment, Brustbreite und -tiefe sehr gut entwickelt, kräftige Gliedmaßen mit guter Winkelung, breiter Rücken, freier flüssiger Bewegungsablauf. Dresden 01.05.2004 Katalognr: 328 Klasse: Offene Richter: Peter Ludes (D) Bew.: V2 Anw.:VDH-R-Ch 2 Jahre alter mittelgroßer schwarzer Rüde, korrekter Kopf, dunkelbraune Augen mit leicht offenem Lidspalt, vollzähliges knappes Scherengebiß, sehr schöne Hals- Nackenlinie, der Rücken ist fest und gerade, gute Kruppe, vorzügliche Winkelung in der Vorhand, gute Winkelung in der Hinterhand, die Brust ist in Breite und Tiefe sehr gut ausgeformt, gut im Futter stehend, leicht offene Lefzen, die Bewegung ist frei und flüssig, freundliches sicheres Wesen, gut gepflegt. Dülmen 08.05.2004 Katalognr: 70 Klasse: Offene Richter: Karin Butenhoff-Taufertshöfer (D) Bew.: vorzüglich Anw.: -- 2 Jahre alter kräftiger großrahmiger, breit angelegter typischer Rüde. Maskuliner Kopf mit komplettem Scherengebiß, dunkelbraunen Augen, korrekten Ohren. Der Nacken ist etwas kurz, der Rücken gerade und fest, die Brust vorzüglich ausgeformt, und er steht auf geraden festen knochenstarken Läufen. Die Bewegung ist frei und flüssig und ohne Fehler. Freundliches gelassenes Wesen. Behaarung schlicht, vorzügliche Textur. Dülmen 09.05.2004 Katalognr: 46 Klasse: Offene Richter: Roger Frey (USA) Bew.: sehr gut Anw.: -- This dog has a good head and good bite, good bone, good substance, good size. I would like to see better topline, a little darker eye and more rear drive.-----Dieser Rüde hat einen guten Kopf und ein gutes Gebiss, gute Knochenstärke, gute Substanz, gute Größe. Ich würde gerne eine bessere Oberlinie, etwas dunklere Augen und mehr Schub sehen. Magdeburg 30.05.2004 Katalognr: 17 Klasse: Offene Richter: Karin Butenhoff-Taufertshöfer (D) Bew.: V2 Anw.:VDH-R-Ch, CAC-R 2 Jahre alter etwas gestreckt wirkender, harmonsich aufgebauter, kräftiger Rüde, maskuliner Kopf mit komplettem Scherengebiß, dunkelbraune Augen, korrekte Ohren, anatomisch vorzüglich gewinkelt. Brust ist vorzüglich ausgeformt. Er steht auf geraden festen, sehr knochenstarken Läufen. Die Bewegung ist flüssig und frei, ohne Fehler. Freundliches Wesen. Behaarung schlicht, sehr dicht und harsch. Neumünster 12.06.2004 Katalognr: 228 Klasse: Offene Richter: Paula Heikkonen-Lehkonen (FIN) Bew.: V3 Anw.: -- Good size and substance, correct proportions, excellent bone, excellent body, well angulated and moves well, too much hanging lips, a little hanging eyes, the ears are large and low set, good coat.-----Gute Größe und Substanz, korrekte Proportionen, vorzügliche Knochenstärke, vorzüglicher Körper, gut gewinkelt und gute Bewegungen, zu offene Belefzung, etwas offene Augen, die Ohren sind groß und tief angesetzt, schönes Haarkleid. Rostock 10.10.2004 Katalognr: 1300 Klasse: Offene Richter: Pocas Bew.: V3 Anw.: -- excellent ype,correct head,a bit flt skull,nice stop,correct muzzle,nice eyes,but a bit loose and a bit round,nice ears,a bit low set,excellent front and chest,strong topline,but a bit long in lines,excellent bone,a bit short croup,medium angulation in the rear,excellent size,correct mover-----Vorzüglicher Typ, korrekter Kopf, etwas flacher Schädel, schöner Stop, korrekter Fang, schöne aber etwas offene und runde Augen, schöne Ohren die etwas tief angesetzt sind, vorzügliche Vorhand und Brust, kräftige Oberlinie aber etwas lang in den Lenden, vorzügliche Knochenstärke, etwas kurze Kruppe, mittlere Hinterhandwinkelungen, vorzügliche Größe, korrekte Bewegungen. Dortmund Bundessieger 16.10.2004 Katalognr: 2151 Klasse: Champion Richter: Gordon Cutts (GB) Bew.: V3 Anw.: -- Well balanced upstanding male, pleasing masculine head and expression, well angulated front and rear, good bone and substance throughout, although moves soundly, I would have prefered, him to see drive more, well presented.-----Harmonischer stattlicher Rüde, gefälliger maskuliner Kopf und Ausdruck, gut gewinkelt in der Vor- und Hinterhand, durchwegs gute Knochenstärke und Substanz aber er bewegt sich gut, ich würde es vorziehen einen besseren Schub zu sehen, gut vorgestellt. Dortmund 17.10.2004 Katalognr: 19 Klasse: Champion Richter: John Jakobsen (N) Bew.: V3 Anw.: -- 2 years old, excellent , well balanced champion, with excellent head and expression, excellent topline, body and bones, excellent mover, but likes a little bit more drive, well presented, in good condition.-----2 Jahre alter, vorzüglicher, sehr harmonischer Championrüde mit exzellentem Kopf und ebensolchem Ausdruck, vorzügliche Oberlinie, vorzüglicher Körper und vorzügliche Knochenstärke aber er sollte besseren Schub zeigen, gut präsentiert, in guter Kondition. Wels (A) 05.12.2004 Katalognr: 0 Klasse: Champion Richter: Christa Witz (A) Bew.: V1 Anw.:CACA Magdeburg 15.05.2005 Katalognr: 31 Klasse: Champion Richter: Klaus Rücker (D) Bew.: V1 Anw.:VDH-Ch-A 3 Jahre alter sehr kräftiger Rüde, maskuliner Kopf, dunkelbraune Augen, Scherengebiß, sehr gute Knochenstärke, tiefe breite Brust, fester Rücken, sehr gute Winkelungen der Vor- und Hinterhand, flüssiger kraftvoller Bewegungsablauf Gold Cup 21.07.2005 Katalognr: 17 Klasse: Champion Richter: Denise Robins (USA) Bew.: sehr gut Anw.: -- Gold Cup 23.07.2005 Katalognr: 35 Klasse: Champion Richter: Allan Robins (USA) Bew.: vorzüglich Anw.: -- Oberwart (A) 31.07.2005 Katalognr: 0 Klasse: Champion Richter: Janez Plestenjak (SLO) Bew.: V1 Anw.:CACA Wels (A) 04.12.2005 Katalognr: 8 Klasse: Offene Richter: Dr. Sabina Büttner-Escher (CH) Bew.: V2 Anw.:CACA-R 3 Jahre alter kleiner Rüde mit guten Kopfproportionen, etwas offene Lefzen, dunkelbraune etwas weit geschnittene Augen, etwas lange Ohren, vollständiges Zangengebiß. Tiefe breite Brust, vorzügliche obere und untere Linie. Gute Winkelungen in Vor- und Nachhand. Gut ausgreifendes Gangwerk mit genügend Schub und wenig Spritzigkeit. Bestens gepflegtes Haarkleid von vorzüglicher Qualität, ruhiges freundliches Wesen. Salzburg (A) 14.05.2006 Katalognr: 1455 Klasse: Champion Richter: Brigitte Greisler (D) Bew.: V1 Anw.:CACA, CACIB-R 4 Jahre alter harmonisch aufgebauter Rüde mit typischem Wesen. Sehr schöne Kopfproportionen, unregelmäßiges Scherengebiß, gutes Pigment. Brustbreite und -tiefe gut ausgeformt, korrekt stehende gut gewinkelte Gliedmaßen. Schöne obere Linie, freier Bewegungsablauf. Leicht abgehaarter Zustand, vorzüglich gehandelt. Luxemburg 31.03.2007 Katalognr: 0 Klasse: Champion schwarz Richter: Hubert Kroos (D) Bew.: vorzüglich Anw.: -- Suche Neufundländer / Startseite Details Kirk Douglas Bär vom Gelderland Copyright: S.Kietzmann & B.Neuhaus - Produktion: frekk.de Webapplikationen